The present invention relates to a golf swing training aid, and in particular, to a training aid for teaching a golfer the proper swing plane for executing a golf swing.
It has long been recognized that there is an inherent difficulty in swinging a golf club in the proper swing plane because of the natural tendency of most golfers to use their hands and upper body during the execution of a golf stroke. Because of this difficulty, simply being aware that a club is not being properly swung does not always enable a golfer to make the necessary corrections to improve the swing. Rather, repetitive practice in the proper execution of a golf swing is needed in order to reprogram the neuro-muscular systems in order that the proper muscle memory be created to insure that good golf swings are consistently made, particularly in situations where tension and similar emotional stresses are encountered during the playing of a round of golf. Providing a golfer with feedback orally, such as by an instructor or coach, or visually by a videotape and the like, has been found to be insufficient to provide the necessary training to develop swing changes. For this reason, the prior art includes a number of teaching devices for teaching the golf swing which use mechanical swing guide structures to provide immediate feedback to the golfer as the club is being swung, to teach the proper swing action.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. to Clifford (720,406) shows a golf swing training device, including a pair of upright stands, using horseshoe-shaped members through which the club head is to be swung in order for it to be in the proper swing plane. The Herold patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,388) discloses a device for coordinating the pivotal movement of a golfer's shoulders and hips using an upright and angularly adjustable obstruction mechanism mounted to a support base. The Panza patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,010) shows a golf swing training device, including a rod-like element which is mounted by a ground engaging support over the golf ball to be struck. The U.S. Pat. No. to Swanson (3,880,431) shows another training device, including an elongated shaft which is adjustable in length and which includes a ball on an activating arm which engages the forehead of the golfer to teach the golfer to keep his head still during a swing. The Otting et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,001) shows a golf practice aid for teaching the golfer a proper leg movement using a frame and an elongated pivotable arm used as a leg guide. The Bechler et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,384) shows a training device for a golf swing, including a base and a spatially positioned guide means which interacts with the face of the club, including two rods disposed at an angle to each other, one in the form of an arched segment, and the other being straight and extending parallel to the target line. The device also includes a guide means having an obliquely, upwardly extending barrier rail delineating the path of the upstroke.
The Henry patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,674) shows a training device, including a rectangular frame having foot markers, a ball placement marker, and a graduated bar which extends upwardly and at an adjustable angle for measuring the golfer's back swing. The Graham patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,152) shows a golf swing aid formed of spaced-apart U-shaped members which are engaged into the ground surface, which form a channel or path through which the club is swung.
Another patent, to Waller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,716) shows a golf stance alignment device having adjustable members which touch the knees and shoulders of the golfer.
These are merely representative of a number of golf swing training aids which are known in the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a golf swing training aid for teaching a golfer the proper swing plane by providing the necessary feedback to reprogram the neuro-muscular systems of the body to ensure consistent repetitive golf swings. The device provides immediate feedback, since the golf club contacts the training device during the execution of the swing, thereby ensuring the proper placement of a golf club during the swing process. In a preferred embodiment, an elongated shaft is structured to be inserted into the ground adjacent the right side of the player at a specific angle relative to a golfer using the device. The shaft includes an obstruction which is adjustably positioned along the longitudinal axis of the shaft. Preferably, the end of the shaft would include a stake or other pointed structure to enable it to be easily inserted into the turf adjacent the player when in use. Preferably, the obstruction is slidable along the shaft, thereby enabling precise positioning of the obstruction to accommodate the physical variations between individuals using the device.
In use, the device is inserted into the ground at an angle consistent with the proper angle of a swing normally executed by the player. The obstruction is positioned vertically so that it is approximately opposite the right hip of the golfer when he is in position to hit a golf ball. During the initial part of the back swing, the shaft of the golf club contacts the shaft of the training aid inserted into the ground. The golf club shaft moves upwardly along the shaft of the training aid and encounters the obstruction. At this point in the swing, the club head is deflected to a more upright position, thereby setting the golf club in the proper position at the top of the swing. During the downswing, the golfer trains himself to swing the club under the shaft of the training aid to ensure a proper inside-out swing motion.
In a preferred embodiment, the obstruction is elliptical in shape. The center of the obstruction would include a hole which permits its movement longitudinally along the axis of the shaft. Preferably, the obstruction would be somewhat resilient to minimize the shock of the shaft striking it during the execution of the swing.
A second embodiment contemplates the use of an adjustable shaft having one end which is insertable into the turf, and an opposite end having an obstruction permanently affixed thereto. The shafts would be telescopically adjustable, which will regulate the position of the obstruction relative to a golfer using the training aid. It will be appreciated that this embodiment works essentially the same as the first embodiment described herein above.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a golf swing training aid which will teach a golfer proper swing plane by providing feedback as the club is swung. Another object of the invention is the provision of a golf training aid wherein the golf ball is struck when using the device so the flight path and direction may be evaluated in combination with the tactile feedback provided by the training aid. Another object is the provision of a golf swing training aid which is simple in design, inexpensive and portable so that it can be easily carried by a golfer along with his golf equipment to a practice facility of his choice.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in a description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detail description and exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles thereof.